


And a Muffin

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, i need more energy so i can add more to this, it can be imagined that they smooch sometime after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Ever since a certain incident with his phone, Doug can't get those twins out of his head. What's wrong with him?





	And a Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure this is my first time writing doug :o  
> gift fic for a friend!!!

Doug flopped back onto the picnic blanket, sighing. “Nate, do you think I’ll ever get to run into them again?”

The sun filtered through the leaves overhead, the breeze causing them to rustle gently. There was something calming about it, but somehow the blond didn’t really feel like it was working. Not like it usually did when he was stressed, anyways.

Nathaniel turned to glance at him. “Hm? Run into who?”

“Those two groupies…” Doug closed his eyes, pulling his hat off and putting it on his chest. “You know, the two who dress super weird and follow the girls around like a bad smell on gym shorts?”

Nathaniel blinked at him before shaking his head and looking at his bowl of fruit salad. “I’m not sure I know who you mean, dude. But…” The brunette glanced at him. “If you’re so hung up on these two, I’m sure you could just ask Iris to introduce you.”

Doug snorted. “You’re kidding, right? She’d never do that. I think she hates them.”

Nate turned, offering him a piece of cantaloupe. Doug opened his mouth obediently when the smell wafted to his nose. Nate didn’t like cantaloupe, so this always happened.

“Even if she hates them she’ll still help you out, dude. Remember when you thought Missy was the banana in the smoothie?” Nate popped a grape into his mouth.

Doug blushed. “Hey, you’d think she was the turkey in the pot pie if you just got out of a relationship with Iris too!”

“As if.” Nathaniel poked his cheek with the fork. “Besides, I’m not into Iris. That was your mistake, my bro, not mine.”

Doug shoved his hat into Nate’s face, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. I’m just saying, I really want to get a second chance.”

“Why does it matter so much?” Nate batted at the hat until it was out of his face, his nose scrunched up.

“I’m not sure…” Doug turned his head to look at him, the hat dropping. “I just can’t get them out of my mind…”

Nate leaned over, dropping a strawberry- a coveted strawberry, this must mean it’s serious- into his mouth. “Why not just try to find them on your own? You said they follow Iris and the girls around, right?” he offered a smile, Doug’s eyes turning to search his face for any signs. “So…”

Doug waved his hand, chewing on the strawberry patiently. “Mhm?”

“Why not follow Iris and wait until you run into them?” Nate taps his nose with his pinky finger. “If it means so much to you, when Iris catches you, you’ll have something to tell her.”

The blonde hummed and sat up, his hair falling into his eyes. “You know…”

He turned to his best friend, smiling. “You’re a genius, bro!”

Doug peered around the corner, his eyes narrowed. While he was an expert at rock-watching, this didn’t entirely feel right…

Oh well. He had some twins to catch up to. There was something about that maroon hair, the curve of that nose, the arch of those eyebrows, the gentle lines of those hands… He smiled to himself.

He blinked and refocused on the girls. Damn, how did they move so quick in those heels?

The girls had been working on practicing some steps for one of their songs- maybe New Star Generation, if he wasn’t mistaken- and just got out of the house. Probably for a smoothie break, if he knew them at all.

The girls step into the bar. Success!

Doug pulls a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and puts them over his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he watched them. The groupies usually showed up around this time, right?

His fingers were itching to sneak his phone out of his pocket to check it, but he couldn’t take his eyes off for even a second. What if he missed the twins? What if he closed his eyes for even a second and an entire world’s worth of stuff happened? What if-

“Did the girl scouts piss you off too?” A sultry voice whispers into his ear.

He snorts and rolls his eyes. “Uh, nope. But I’m trying to find someone who hangs out with them. Have you happened to see a pair of twins?”

“A pair of twins, you say?” He can hear the eyebrow rise.

Doug turns to glance at the girl only to see…

“Whoa!”

She was leaning on the table behind him, a black lace shawl over her shoulders and a white dress draped over her hips in a way that was going to keep him up at night, along with a pair of red tights, a red beanie, and some ankle boots that were out of this world.

Uh… what was the point again?

Oh, right. Doug stood up, pulling his hat off and holding it to his chest. “U-uh. Hey! Wow, you look great.”

She laughed and flipped her hair, smiling at him. “Thanks, I stole it.”

He blinked at her.

“I’m kidding.”

He cracked a smile. “I totally knew that, right.” Doug ran a hand through his hair, tugging the sunglasses off as well. “How have you been?”

She hummed and sat down in the seat next to the one he’d vacated. “I’m doing as well as I can, considering the wonder princess in there.” She picked up the drink he’d been working on, sniffing the top, and taking a long sip.

Doug let out a breath and sank into his seat again.

“Hey, uh, what’s your name?”

She licked her lips as she set his coffee back down. “Pr…. Xina.”

He blinked at her. “Purr-xena?”

She flashed a smile. “Xina.”

Doug offered her a hand. “Doug Antony”

The redhead looked at his hand for a moment before slowly, gingerly, placing her hand on top of his palm, as if she were expecting him to kiss it. “Doug Antony?”

The blonde pulled her hand up to his lips, not wanting to disappoint. He didn’t usually try to impress girls, but something about her made him want to be impressive. He brushed his lips over the back of her hand, where the lace edging from the shawl is tugged as far as it’ll go and where cold fingers meet his own cold ones.

“Just Doug.”

“Well, make up your mind, is it Doug Antony or is it Just Doug?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

He couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s… my name is Doug. So, are you doing anything other than following the girls around? I’ve been trying to catch up with you since…”

She stole his coffee again for another sip. “Since we first met?”

He nodded, setting his hat on the table next to his drink. “Yeah, since then.”

“Hmm… not much. But maybe I’ll find something to do.”

“Maybe?”

“If you buy me a smoothie.” She nods at the window, pronouncing the word oddly. Everything seemed odd coming from between her lips, almost pompous but playful, not quite kind, syrupy sweet in the fake kind of way that he’d gotten addicted to. If he were lucky maybe she’d let him put something else past her lips…

He meant his tongue. Gah, gutter thoughts. Not helpful.

“What flavor?”

“Mmm… something pink?” She raises her eyebrows.

Doug nods, glancing at his hand. She hadn’t pulled hers back yet, and he’s reluctant to break the connection.

Noticing his gaze, Xina pulls her hand back to pat the back of his hand. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” She nodded, picking up his hat and propping it over the red beanie, one eye peeking out strategically. “I wouldn’t miss this for all of Ephedia.”

Doug felt a smile spreading over his face. “Well, that’s good, because I really prefer you on Earth.”

She stared at him.

Doug blinked.

“Was I… not supposed to know about that? Iris talks about the magic stuff way too loudly so…” Doug jerked a thumb at the girls through the window.

Xina tugs his hat back off to set back on the table. “You know about the situation, but you’re not on their side?”

“I’m not on anybody’s side.” Doug shrugged. “I’m a journalist, all I want is the truth.”

“Well… journalist boy… get me a muffin too. This’ll be a while.” She picks up his coffee again to sip, but he can see the smile she’s hiding.

This felt like the start of something beautiful.


End file.
